


When I’m with You, Time Seems to Take a Rest

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Addiction, Community: dailyfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separations are never easy to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I’m with You, Time Seems to Take a Rest

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _addiction_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/).  
>  2\. **Character/Pairing:** Danny/Steve

He didn’t know exactly when it started; when exactly he **needed** this man to always be beside him, but he knew that the mere idea of him going away made him start to shake like an addict going through withdrawals. He thought it would get easier once they talked and decided they were going to in fact, become a _they_ , but it served to only make things worse.

The first test of his resolve came when they were apart for a week – one on a ship in an undisclosed location and the other still on the Island trying to go about life as usual. When they saw each other again after that week, the shakes were back. Time slowed down and everything around them faded away. It was just the two of them in each other’s arms.


End file.
